


Who’s That Knock Knock Knocking at My Chamber Door?

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [80]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Fae Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Non-Sexual Slavery, Slave Morality | Patton Sanders, Slavery, Slaves, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Janus finds out who’s knocking at his door. Patton has to do something he doesn’t want to do.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	Who’s That Knock Knock Knocking at My Chamber Door?

Patton instinctively grabbed Janus’s hand, rather than his elbow like he had just moments earlier as the slight knocking on the door rang through the house again.

_Knock. Knock._

Janus stared at the door confusedly before his eyes opened wide in realization. Patton opened his mouth to ask Janus who was at the door when Janus put a finger up to his mouth before he could get a word out.

“No, don’t speak. I can’t let her wait for long or she’ll know something is up.”

Patton closed his mouth suspiciously, hoping his expression conveyed what his mind was screaming at him.

_Who? Who’s at the door?_

Thankfully, Janus got the message, explaining rapidly.

“My mom is at the door, she always knocks like that. She’s coming to look at my ‘gift’ to make sure ‘it’ is or you are up to her standards. You know what I mean. She has a sort of sixth sense about humans talking usually, so I had to shut you up abruptly. I’m sorry to have to ask this of you, but-”

Cutting Janus off, Patton held up a hand to stop Janus’s ramble. He arched his eyebrows as he gestured to his temple, tapping it twice. Then Patton gestured to his mouth, pointed to Janus and made an x with his fingers while also shaking his head. 

It took Janus a moment, but Janus breathed a sigh of relief as Patton’s message that he still had the rules in his mind and that he wouldn’t talk or use Janus’s true name came through to Janus.

“Okay, thank you. Now assume the position, well, uh…” Janus’s face blossomed in a blush to Patton’s surprise.

To save Janus from further embarrassment at his unfortunate word choice, Patton poked his temple again with purpose and then made a sooing gesture to Janus as another set of knocks came at the door. These were louder knocks than before.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Janus schooled his face back into a serious expression as he nodded. And him and Patton went two different directions, Janus to the door and Patton back to where he had been kneeling when he had first come in.

Patton slowly knelt, his muscles almost automatically going into the specific kneeling position that the fae had conditioned him into, his head bowed. However, his muscles surprisingly protested the movement as well, a slight ache in his bones as if this was also the first time he was doing this. It was a confusing sensation.

_Well… I suppose this has been the first time in a long time that I’ve actually been able to relax…_

Patton quieted his thoughts like he always did when a fae with power over him came into the room as he heard the door open. He minutely straightened up a little bit more as the sound of soft footsteps padded into the house.

“Mother. I was most anticipating your arrival. Have you come to see the condition of your birthday gift to me in person?” Janus said with a surprisingly formal cadence. Though, then again, he was in the presence of his mother, and likely had a precedent to be formal

Birthday? Huh. Patton absently let the concept roll around his mind, focusing back on what was being said instead of latching onto one thing.

“Yes, my son. Has it given you any trouble? I chose your first human to be one of the most docile, you know.” A feminine voice that sounded almost like tiny icicles softly clinking together spoke from the doorway. Patton’s body suddenly was suddenly very cool, nearly shivering as the room had dipped a few degrees below where it was before.

“I know mother. You discussed it with me at length less than a fortnight ago. I remember the conversation well.” 

Slowly, Janus and his mother drew closer. Eventually Patton made out the form of both of them in the corner of his eye, noting that Janus’s mother was very, very tall. Patton had to now actively concentrate to prevent himself from shivering as the temperature slowly dipped lower and lower.

Patton didn't move a muscle as they finally stopped beside him, their voices speaking almost as if they were talking directly into his ear.

“Well, you didn’t answer my question, son. Has it given you any trouble?” 

Patton stiffened despite himself as a freezing hand ran down his arm. He couldn’t hold back the shiver as it involuntarily overcame his body.

“Oh, I suppose you can't train the human body’s natural response to the cold out of it. A pity.”

Patton didn’t let himself react past the shiver, keeping his outward appearance the docile vessel Janus’s mother wanted him to be.

Finally, Janus’s mother stepped in front of Patton. Curling one freezing finger under his chin, she lifted Patton’s face up to look up at her.

It was then that Patton had a moment of recognition looking into her face, and not just because of the resemblance.

He knew who Janus’s mother was. 

And it made Patton’s body cold for an entirely different reason than the mother’s influence.


End file.
